


Amusement

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, you wanna go for a ride, Isa?”





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: silly.

Isa was sitting on the couch, reading one of the new books Lea had gotten him when he felt something rest on his shoulder. When he turned to look at it, his eyes went wide in surprise to see a purple dildo. He turned around to find Lea standing behind the couch in nothing but a loose shirt and his strapon, a playful smile on his face.

“Hey.”

Isa just rolled his eyes and pushed the dildo off his shoulder. He couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice as he said, “Lea, are you really going to just walk out here like that? What if one or both of the kids came home?”

“That didn’t stop you last week from fingering me out here,” Lea laughed, wrapping a hand around the dildo, his smile growing bigger as he pointed it at Isa. “So, you wanna go for a ride, Isa?”

“You are absolutely ridiculous, you know that?”

Lea smiled. “Yeah, but I know you love me anyways.” 

“Sometimes I question why,” Isa sighed. He watched Lea for a moment then said, “Well, I suppose I could be convinced to put down my book for a few minutes.”

“Could sound a little happier about having sex with me,” Lea said in a playful tone. “Or is it the penis? Is the purple one not doing it for you? I could use the rainbow one, or that thick blue one that you love so much, or-“

“Lea?”

“Yes?”

Isa did his best to not to smile as he turned back to his book. “I only have a few more pages left of my chapter and I’m just dying to know if-” Lea leaned over and grabbed the book out of Isa’s hand. Isa turned around again and tried to swipe it back but Lea held it away from him. “Lea!”

Lea grinned and took a couple steps away from the couch. “You want it back, Isa? You’ll have to come get it.”

Lea turned and tore down the hall towards the bedroom. He stood in the room with the book over his head and smirked as Isa walked up to him. “You could have at least let me save my spot, Lea.”

“I still got it open to your page,” Lea said, moving his arm away as Isa reached for the book. He wrapped his free arm around Isa’s waist and looked at him. “Kiss me.”

Isa just smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Lea’s in a quick kiss. As he started to pull away, Lea chased his lips for another, lowering his arm so he could hand the book over. 

This time, when Isa pulled away, he quickly marked his spot before tossing the book onto his dresser. Then he was pulling Lea in for a deeper kiss, his hands going to the other man’s shoulders, pushing his back towards the bed. “I’ll stop teasing you now,” Isa said before pushing Lea onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him again.


End file.
